Gryffindor Pride one shot
by Nikel's Lover
Summary: "What were you boys thinking?" "But Professor we were just doing what you told us to do" "I most certainly did NOT"  "No, but you told us to show Gryffindor pride" One Shot. Set in the Marauders time period.


Gryffindor pride

* * *

><p>Ok, so this is a one shot that I had in my head for a while now.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, how about instead of pranking you try showing Gryffindor pride and act like civilized people"<p>

Miss. McGonagall said as she let us out of detention.

"Yes, Professor" We said in unison as we walked out of the room.

"SIRIUS" I heard James yell.

"I'm right here ya know, you don't have to shout". I said as I turned to see James/Prongs, my best friend, walking beside me.

"Ya, but I just came up with the most brilliant idea for a prank, and the good part is I am not braking any rules".

"Oh? Really? Well, I highly doubt that".

"Oh come on, don't you even want to hear what I had in mind"?

I just turned to look at him with a look that said 'That was a stupid question"

"Your right that was a stupid question. Ok so here is what we are going to do".

"We are going to make sure all the Slytherin's are in their dorm common room. Then we are going to sneak into the Slytherin dorms, and we are going to plant this paint bomb in it. When it goes of the walls and everyone and anything in its range are going to be painted Gold and Red".

As I listened I got excited. " Ya, that could work, thi-wait how did you make this 'bomb'? And why would you not tell me sooner"?

"Well, I wanted to, but I didn't know if it would work and I didn't want you to be disappointed of I couldn't make the bomb".

"Oh, well next time tell me anyway"

"Sure Padfoot".

"Ok, so how do we get all the Slytherin's into their dorm common room"? James asked.

"Really? It's your own plan and you don't even have it all figured out". I said having an incredulous look on my face, and yes I happen to know that word, Lily said it was my 'word of the day'.

I made a sound in the back of my throat, as I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, um, we'll spread the word that Professor Slughorn wants to have a meeting in the dorm common room, and sense Slughorn is head of house no one will argue". I stated.

"Ok, now to go spread the word. Wait, how do we get into the dorm"? James once again asked, I had to roll my eyes again.

"Um, we,we...Oh, we can just use the invisibility cloak to sneak in after someone, then we plant the bomb".

"But people will wonder why a weird object will just suddenly appear".

"Huh, hadn't thought of that".

"Oh I know we could just charm it to look like a text book, and switch put it on the table, that way no one would really think anything of another book just appearing". James said.

"Yes, that could work. Ok, you go get the 'bomb' and I will get the cloak. Well, meet here in five minutes". I said

"Roger that Padfoot".

"Ok so now all we have to do is spread the word". I said

"No, I ran into Amanda Perkinson and I told her that Slughorn wanted all the Slytherin's in their dorm common room".

"Good, lets go".

When we got there we could see a bunch of Slytherin's going threw the open snake statue, that held the passage way to their common room.

We put the cloak on and walked in after the last Syltherin that we could tell walked in. Making sure to get there before the statue closed and we where locked out.

We got there just in time. As we walked in we could see all the Slytherin's, not that I had ever bothered to learn all of there names. But there were a few people that I did know, like my little brother Regulas, Malfoy was here two. My cousin Bella, and Cissy. That is all of the Slytherin's that I care to know, not that I would like to know them.

As we walked into the middle of the room, James stepped on my foot, so I let out a little yelp.

We held our breath as some of the Snakes looked around for the sound. After a little bit of not seeing or hearing anything they turned back to conversing with each other, waiting for a meeting that would never come.

When we got to the center of the room James quickly set the timer and picked up the cloak a little to cover a stack of book's and quickly put the book on top of it, and removing the cloak again just as fast hoping that none of the Snakes noticed. Luckily no one seemed to have noticed.

Then we quickly but quietly we tried to get out in time. Tried being the key word. The bomb apparently had a fault, of course it would being made by James, it had a fault.

BOOOOOMMMMMM

"AH" I yelled as I got knocked over by the blast of paint.

"Damit James". I whisper yelled as I got up with James making sure to stay under the cloak.

"Lets go Padfoot". James whispered as we ran out of the dorms.

When we got to our dorm room we quickly put the now paint stained cloak away.

"Do you think that will come out"? James asked.

"Um it might". I said.

"And just what do you two think you are doing"?

We heard Miss. McGonagall say as we tuned around.

"Um, thinking about how the Slytherin's are looking right about now". James boasted

I tuned and glared at James and hit him across the back of the head and muttered "Idiot".

"What were you boys thinking? Setting that thing off. Why would you do something so stupid"?

"But Professor we were just doing what you told us to do".

I said as Miss. McGonagall ranted about how stupid we were. As we sat in Professor Dumbledores office.

Professor. Dumbledore just sat behind his desk, he had this twinkle in his eyes. Telling me that he enjoyed the prank, and that we wouldn't really get into a lot of trouble, probably just some detention.

"I most certainly did NOT tell you to paint the Slytherin dorms and the Slytherin's themselves Gold and Red"!

"No, but you told us to show Gryffindor Pride"

"Well, all those Detentions are so worth it, especially when we see the Slytherin's". James exclaimed.

"YOU" We heard a very angry voice yell. Most probably a Slytherin.

We turned around and we saw Lucius Malfoy down the hall, seathing.

"Hey, Lucius glad to see your finally admitting the Gryffindor's the superior house" I yelled back at him as me and James turned back around and went into the Dinning hall for Dinner.

**-The End-**


End file.
